The present invention relates to a vehicle having a gearbox, a gearbox control unit which is electrically connected to the gearbox, and a selector device which can be actuated by hand and which is electrically connected to the gearbox control unit.
A monostable selector lever for a motor vehicle gearbox is known from DE 2007 037 750 A1. The selector lever is electrically connected to a gearbox control unit. It is possible to select the individual operating states (forward drive, neutral, reverse drive, manual operation) by means of displacing the selector lever from a prespecified, non-actuated base position.
A plurality of other, so-called “shift-by-wire” selector elements are known from the prior art, designed for example as selector levers which are arranged projecting from the center console and are able to pivot upward from the same, such as rotary dials or buttons. Selector levers currently used in BMW vehicles have a so-called “unlock button.” When the vehicle transmission is in the neutral position or in the drive position, it is only possible to shift into the reverse position if the unlock button is pressed-in during the actuation of the selector lever.
The selector levers known in the prior art are conceptualized in such a manner that they are gripped and actuated by use of one's entire hand. Such selector levers require a corresponding large amount of space. The larger a selector lever is designed, the more stably the entire arrangement must be constructed in order to withstand “abusive forces” of up to 80 N.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of creating a vehicle having a gearbox selector device which can be designed in a comparatively small manner.
This problem is addressed by providing a vehicle having a gearbox, a gearbox control unit which is electrically connected to the gearbox, and a selector device which can be actuated by hand and which is electrically connected to the gearbox control unit. A sensor device in included and it is possible to detect by way of the sensor device whether the sensor device, when actuated, is being actuated by a human body part or in another manner. Advantageous embodiments and implementations of the invention are further described and claimed herein.
A basic aspect of the invention consists of a vehicle having a gearbox, a gearbox control unit included for the purpose of controlling the gearbox, and a selector device which is actuated manually and is given the most compact possible design while no longer having an unlock button in the conventional sense.
The basic principle of the invention consists of a sensor device which can be used to detect whether, when the selector device is actuated, the selector device is being actuated by a human body part, particularly a human finger, or is being actuated in another manner. “In another manner” includes particularly the type of actuations where the selector device is actuated unintentionally—for example when the selector device is bumped by an object or the like.
The sensor device can be designed as a contact sensor, which recognizes whether the selector device has been touched and actuated by a human hand and/or a human finger, or has been actuated in another manner. Such a contact sensor device can be designed to function on the basis of various physical functional principles—by way of example as a visual contact sensor, as a capacitive sensor, as a sensor which is based on infrared radiation and/or changes in temperature, etc.
In principle, various different fingerprints or handprints of one or more drivers could be saved in an electronic device of the vehicle, and when the selector device is actuated, it could detect whether the saved and known skin pattern is present on the same.
According to one implementation of the invention, the sensor device is at least partially integrated into the selector device and/or into a selector element of the selector device, meaning integrated with at least one or more of its components.
The selector device can be a so-called monostable selector device. The term “monostable” means that the selector device always returns following actuation thereof into a prespecified, non-actuated position. For this purpose, a spring-based return device can be included which moves the selector device “automatically” back into the prespecified non-actuated base position following actuation thereof.
The selector device can particularly be designed and constructed in such a manner that it can be actuated by finger, particularly by use of only one finger. In contrast to conventional automatic transmission selector levers, designed for actuating forces of 25-35 N, the selector device according to the invention can be actuated with a significantly smaller actuating force of less than 10 N, by way of example.
According to one implementation of the invention, the selector device can be moved starting from a non-actuated position, against a “return force,” into a first actuated position. In addition, the selector device can furthermore be moved starting from the first position, against a return force, into a second actuated position. In this case, a pressure point—meaning a local or absolute return force maximum—can be included in the configuration, which must be overcome at the transition from the first to the second position.
By way of example, the operating positions “drive” (D), “neutral” (N), and/or “coast” (N) and “reverse” (R) can be selected by means of the selector device.
If the vehicle transmission is in the “drive” position, for example, according to the configuration the neutral position can be selected by actuating the selector device from the non-actuated position into the first position, or the reverse operating position can be selected by further actuation into the second operating position.
In this case, according to the configuration, the gearbox control unit can only generate a control signal to shift from one operating position into another operating position—for example the operating position D or N into R and/or from R into D—if a signal generated by the sensor device is present, said signal showing that the selector device has in fact been actuated by a finger and/or multiple fingers, or a hand, and not perhaps unintentionally or in another manner.
The selector device can have a selector element which is arranged to be able to pivot with respect to a pivot axis. The pivot axis can run transverse to the direction of travel and/or longitudinal dimension of the vehicle, for example. The selector element can be pivoted in a first direction (for example in the direction of travel) and in a second direction which is opposite to the first direction (for example opposite the direction of travel).
A first and a second piezometric surface can be included on the selector element. The selector element can be pivoted in the first direction by way of pressure applied on the first piezometric surface, and in the second direction by way of pressure applied on the second piezometric surface.
The selector element can be designed as a rocker switch. On a rocker switch, the pivot axis is located in the region between the two piezometric surfaces.
As an alternative, the selector element can also be designed as a lever-like element, similar to the “shifters” installed in current BMW model vehicles, included for the purpose of controlling the power window lifter. In the case of such a lever-like selector element, the two piezometric surfaces are formed by sides of the lever-like element which face each other, and the lever-like element is mounted pivotably in the region of one of its ends. The latter feature is also the essential difference in comparison to a rocker switch, because in that case the pivot mount is located in a central region of the selector element.
The selector element according to the invention can be arranged in the region of a center console of the vehicle, for example. As an alternative, the selector element can also be arranged in the region of a steering wheel of the vehicle, or directly on a front side facing the driver of the steering wheel, or reverse side facing away from the driver of the steering wheel.
In summary, the following advantages are achieved by way of the invention:
cost savings resulting from miniaturization, compared to conventional selector levers,
reduction in constructed space,
reduction in weight,
faster and more comfortable operation, and
a plurality of options for arrangement in a vehicle
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.